


Covers (MrsKissyT stories)

by VeronicaMarsFanArt



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt
Summary: - Too Busy Being Yours- I'm Only Human, After All- Eyeliner, Tutu's and Bets, Oh My!
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Too Busy Being Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Too Busy Being Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244199) by [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT). 
  * Inspired by [I'm Only Human, After All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986393) by [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT). 
  * Inspired by [Eyeliner, Tutu's and Bets, Oh My!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042001) by [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/32635906507/in/photolist-RHVxZe)


	2. I'm Only Human, After All

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/29594378338/in/photolist-M69VCo)


	3. Eyeliner, Tutu's and Bets, Oh My!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50368462616/in/dateposted/)


End file.
